Vulnerable Child
by Witch
Summary: When Phoebe shows up home from school early one day Prue wonders why she is shutting herself off from the outside world. When confronted by Prue Phoebe is thrown into a world of self doubt and a spirial of guilt and confusion. Just what happened to Phoebe
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed in any way, shape or form...

:: cries ::

A/N: Ok, so my fics that I'm currently writing have went a little of the rails because of my lack of inspiration. So in true giving up format I decided to start a new fic.

Vulnerable Child

Cowering under the stairs she sat weeping quietly – her cries muffled by the oversized T-shirt she had pulled to her eyes. Suddenly she heard the back door slam, someone was home. Pulling herself from the floor she ran quickly up the stairs hoping that no one would hear. Arriving at the top of the stairs she crouched down peering through the banister, her eyes came upon her eldest sister, Prue. She was walking slowly through the house – expecting to be alone, as she normally was when she arrived home from school. Phoebe slowly pulled back from the top of the stairs, trying to make herself invisible. She stood up as quietly as she could and paced backwards slowly towards her bedroom, hoping that she could make it there without Prue's knowledge. She turned round quietly and began walking as quickly and quietly as she could. _Creak_ Phoebe stopped dead in her tracks when she heard the floorboard creak. She remained not moving for a moment in desperate hope that she hadn't been heard. Then suddenly a voice from the foot of the stairs,

"Is anyone there," Phoebe dared not to move, but she knew she had to. Slowly she crept along the hallway. When she reached her bedroom door she grasped desperately at the handle as she heard Prue's footsteps slowly climbing the stairs, the door handle wouldn't seem to budge, she tried and tried but she couldn't turn it. As she saw Prue's shadow coming round the corner she gave once last attempt to push the door in and it moved. The door swung open and she fell back into the room. She closed the door as quietly as she could and then quickly pulled herself across the floor to behind her bed. She lay down beside the bed and forced her body to become as small as possible. Hoping that Prue wouldn't even look into the room, but her heart sank when she heard the door open. Trembling she sat so still, trying not to breathe. Her heart-pounding insider her chest made her think that soon it would burst if she didn't breathe, but she couldn't. After a few minutes she heard the door close, she waited a few seconds before emerging from her hiding place. Slowly she stood up, and looked towards the door. Where her eyes fell upon Prue.

"Phoebe, I knew it!" said Prue triumphantly; she loved catching Phoebe ditching school always had done. It proved to her that Phoebe was screw up and that she wasn't. "I knew you were home. What are you doing here?"

"I just came home," replied Phoebe, hoping that her eyes were no longer red from sobbing, she would wipe them but that would draw too much attention them.

"You know what Grams said, the next time you're caught ditching school you're grounded. Well that's what time it is?" said Prue, she knew it sounded harsh but she didn't really care. Phoebe would have told on her if the situation was reversed.

"Well there's a surprise." Phoebe spat back at Prue, "Ok, you've caught me. I don't give a shit Prue!" yelled Phoebe,

"Don't you dare use that language with me!" Prue yelled back,

"You're not my mother! You can't tell me how to speak to you," replied Phoebe as she walked quickly towards the door. Prue grabbed her arm as she ran past Phoebe winced in pain.

"What the heck?" questioned Prue. She looked properly at Phoebe's eyes for the first time and saw that they were red and bloodshot. She had been crying. Prue grabbed Phoebe's long sleeve and pulled it up, the reveal a large purple bruise around the top of Phoebe's arm. "Phoebe what is this?" asked Prue,

"Nothing! Leave me," yelled Phoebe trying to pull her arm away from Prue, but Prue was much stronger than the young fourteen year old.

"What's going on?" demanded Prue, she looked Phoebe up and down; her tights were ripped and laddered. Her eyes were red, her arm bruised. Something was definitely wrong.

"Phoebe just tell me,"

"NO!" yelled Phoebe pulling free from Prue and running from the room.

A/N: Ok, so I'm finally back into the habit of writing. Its taken long enough I mean god I hate writers block its one of the worse things in the world. OK, so the plan I have for this fic is kinda confusing so if you have any questions just ask in a review and I'll explain in an authors note.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Charmed

Vulnerable Child: Chapter 2

_"Don't say you love me if you don't" sighed Phoebe, brushing her hair behind her ears, "Its ok if you don't... just don't lie to me," She looked down at the ground coyly, her cheeks growing red as his hand brushed gently across her cheeks._

"_I would never lie to you," he replied, although he hadn't lied the answer he had given wasn't comforting. _

"_Are you sure?" she asked, avoiding his eyes. She knew that eyes held the truth but he could mask his. She pulled away from his hand slightly and waited for an answer,_

"_Do I not seem sure?" he asked, slowly pulling her petite frame towards him, his hands clasped behind her waist. He reached up behind her neck and pulled her face in deep, kissing her gently with his rough lips._

"_No, I guess you seem sure enough," replied Phoebe after the embrace had finished. She tried not to show her nervousness, but knew that it must be written all over her face. He was so much stronger than her, and although she tried to deny it she knew that he was in control – as he always was. _

Phoebe sat waiting for Grams to arrive home. It had been an hour since Prue had confronted her and she was glad that Prue hadn't bothered her any more. She listened deep into the night as she waited for Grams to arrive, normally Grams was home at four sharp – the clock had just turned five thirty. She wondered what was taking her so long. Not that she knew what she would say to her when she arrived home, she knew that Prue would tell Grams that something was wrong and Phoebe didn't have an answer. Grams wouldn't have understood what was happening to her, how could she. Phoebe pulled herself up off the ground and wandered slowly through to the kitchen, she expected Prue to be upstairs studying but was shocked when Prue greeted her at the kitchen door.

"Phoebe," said Prue quietly,

"What?" she replied bluntly, if she could pretend that she was angry at Prue maybe they wouldn't speak. She wasn't angry with Prue at all though; despite how much she tried to be.

"Phoebe, we need to talk. I know that something is going on, why can't you just tell me," sighed Prue,

"Why should I?" snapped Phoebe, as she walked round to the other side of the kitchen. Prue walked over to the kitchen table and sat down, she sighed and then continued,

"Because I'm your sister," she said, hoping that it would have some sort of impact on Phoebe. But she just stood there, glaring at Prue out the corner of her eye.

"What is that meant to mean to me?" said Phoebe harshly, "Your only my sister when it suits you,"

"That's not true," said Prue, she could hear the tone in her voice becoming harsh and strong. "Listen to me Phoebe, I'm your sister and whether you like it or not we have to talk about this. What ever your going through you can talk to me about it,"

"No," replied Phoebe, marching towards the door. Prue sprung to her feet and stopped Phoebe before she could leave the kitchen.

"Phoebe, if you don't tell me I will have to go to Grams, you know I will,"

"No Prue, you really don't have to go to grams. I mean is there a law about having secrets in this house? I don't think so, I mean you have your secrets, and I don't run off and tell Grams about them."

"Look Phoebe, I admit yelling at you before wasn't the best way to go about things, but I've calmed down now and you can talk to me. Why won't you?"

"Because something's are personal," replied Phoebe once again pushing past her sister and storming out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

_Phoebe sat on the edge of the bed, slowly running her fingers through her hair; she thought that she had some things figured out before – now everything was even more confusing. He rolled over and grabbed her arm, gently kissing it; the same gentle kisses as before. Phoebe pulled away from him, she didn't want him anywhere near her anymore. _

"_What's wrong?" he asked, pulling himself up and sitting beside her. "Why are you being so cold now?"_

"_Nothing, I'm fine," replied Phoebe. She reached out and grabbed her skirt, pulling it on._

"_Phoebe, we've had this conversation. We both know that when you say you're fine you're lying. Can't we just skip this and move onto what's really wrong with you,"_

"_I told you I'm fine,"_

"_Is it because we... I mean should we have waited?" he asked, as he tried to pull himself closer to her again, "Because you said you were sure,"_

"_No I didn't," she snapped._

"_So that's it, that's what's really wrong with you. What do you think I took advantage?" he asked, as he reached for his jeans._

"_No, I told you I'm fine," she grabbed her top and began pulling it over her head,_

"_Phoebe. I told you I was ready. And you told me the same. If you hadn't of been ready," he began but Phoebe cut him off,_

"_You'd have forced me anyway," she snapped again. Suddenly she felt his hand fly towards her face. The slap stung, but she didn't let it show, she couldn't it would show more weakness than she wanted to admit she had._

"_Don't say that to me. I have never forced you into anything." He replied,_

"_Not until today," she said as she stood up and walked over to the mirror. Brushing her hand gently over her face where it had turned red and was still stinging._

"_I didn't force you to sleep with me,"_

"_Sure," she said bluntly as she tried to calm herself,_

"_Don't!" he yelled as he marched towards her, Phoebe spun round quickly and backed herself up against the wall. "Don't you say I forced you! I didn't! Don't make me into the bad guy!"_

"_You made yourself the bad guy! You made yourself him when you forced me!"_

"_Stop lying!" he yelled,_

"_I'm not lying... what did you think I meant when I said no! When I screamed it in your ear!" she yelled trying to push past him but his hand slammed her shoulders back against the wall._

"_Shut up!" he yelled, slowly he moved his hand down her body to her waist and pushed it hard against the wall. He pulled himself closer to her – so close that she could smell the sweat on him. His torso pressed up against her trapped her completely; he was stronger and bigger than he was and for the first time since they had met she knew she couldn't stop it. He moved his head down to her neck and kissed her roughly – the gentle kisses had gone. She squirmed as he continued to kiss her, trying to force him away from her but her efforts failed._

"_No!" she yelled, he pulled back and banged her against the wall once more._

"_Stop shouting!" he said, quietly but cruelly, he didn't have to yell to scare her._

"_Stop it, please," she said quietly. "Please, just let me go,"_

"_Is that what you really want?" he asked, gently lifting her head up at the chin to look him directly in the eyes,_

"_Yes," she said quietly, she wanted it to sound demanding but it came out small and frightened._

"_That's not what's in you eyes," he said._

Phoebe sat up in her room and cringed as she heard the front door open. Grams was home and now the truth had to come out, but would she let it. She didn't know.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Charmed

Vulnerable Child - Chapter 3

It had been an hour since Grams had arrived home, Phoebe still sat in her bedroom, holding her knees tight to her chest. Waiting. _What is she waiting for? Why hasn't she come up yet? _Phoebe's mind was buzzing with questions that she couldn't stop. A part of her wanted to fall into her grandmother's arms and cry out the whole story, but the rest of her was too ashamed to say anything. She wanted to make it all disappear, she wished that it had never even happened. But it did. Another hour passed and still Grams had not appeared, soon Phoebe drifted into an uncomfortable sleep.

_"Who's that?" exclaimed Phoebe, her eyes fixated on the tall, dark haired guy in the corner of the dimly lit room. _

_"Who?" asked her friend, Ramona. Phoebe signalled with her eyes and Ramona peered into the darkness._

_"I think he's called Rick... or Nick or something like that. He's in the year above us, seriously hot," replied Ramona._

_"You can say that again," Phoebe continued to stare, calling to him with her dark mysterious eyes. She had seen something she liked and wasn't afraid to go and get it. "How do I look?" she asked turning quickly to face Ramona. She nodded in recognition of Phoebe's flawless appearance. With that Phoebe slowly started walking over to where he stood, her eyes not moving from his face. Within minutes she arrived in front of him, the world seemed to melt away when he turned and returned her gaze._

_"Hey, I'm Phoebe, Phoebe Halliwell," she said cooly, "And you are?" she asked,_

_"Rick," he replied,_

_"A one name wonder?" questioned Phoebe. "So, enjoying yourself? Having fun and what not?"_

_"Gittridge," he replied, Phoebe looked confused. "Rick Gittridge, and yeah its an alright party. Getting better as the time goes on, don't you agree,"_

_"Well I was thinking of leaving... I could have more fun elsewhere," she said, looking sexily into his eyes._

_"Really..."_

_"Oh yeah... too bad there's no one to have fun with," she said sighing, "I might need to find someone else to have fun with since my friend wants to stay here."_

_"Really, and you want to leave,"_

_"Well its just another party... and there will be another like it next weekend... besides I'm not really in the mood for this kind of fun," _

_"What kinda fun are you in the mood for then?" he asked smirking,_

_"Wouldn't you like to know,"_

_"Hell yeah!" he exclaimed, placing his hand on Phoebe's shoulder. Slowly she reached up and placed her hand at the back of his neck, she pulled his face close to hers;_

_"Use your imagination," she said, with that she slowly began walking towards the door, with Rick following closely behind her._

Phoebe darted awake, breathing heavily she walked over to the window, _I just don't understand, _she thought to herself, _things started so good in the beginning. We were having fun, where did everything go wrong?_ Phoebe swung round quicly when she heard the door opening,

"Phoebe?" asked Grams who stood at the door. "Phoebe, what's wrong?"

"Grams," sobbed Phoebe, instantly breaking down into tears.

A/N: ok, so this chapter was a little bit short but I just wanted to post some more and the next chapter will be up shortly.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Charmed

Vulnerable Child – Chapter 3

Phoebe sat curled up in her grandmother's arms, sobbing helplessly. She still hadn't said anything since greeting her with tears. Grams stroked Phoebe's hair comfortingly and waited patiently for her granddaughter to speak, to say anything. She couldn't stand feeling so helpless, knowing that Phoebe was suffering but not knowing why was killing her. Phoebe's tears subsided after a few minutes, she had cried so much already that day before arriving home – there wasn't enough energy left in her to cry. All she wanted to do was fall asleep, but she was too frightened. If she fell asleep her nightmares would be unleashed, at least if she were awake she could stop herself from thinking about things, if she slept she had no control.

"Phoebe, please talk to me, tell me what's wrong," said Grams, trying to hold back tears herself.

"I can't… its too much." Phoebe said, her voice small and shallow from crying, "How could I have been so stupid… why did I trust him?"

"Trust who? Phoebe what's going on? Is this just boy problems or something more serious?" asked Grams, praying deep inside that it was nothing more than boy troubles.

"Boy problems…" started Phoebe, but she continued when she heard Grams sigh with relief, "But their serious,"

"I know they are, Phoebe. What's wrong… does someone you like not like you? Or something along those lines?"

"No," replied Phoebe, she was mildly insulted that her Grams thought so little of her. Mind you she hadn't really given Grams any evidence that she had any substance, she was always talking on the phone to or about boys, always sneaking out and getting grounded.

"Ok, well what's wrong,"

"Never mind," sighed Phoebe, Grams would never believe her story, why would she? Phoebe was always the screw up, always the one that wanted attention and drove Grams crazy.

"Phoebe, just tell me I can help," said Grams, hoping she hadn't made Phoebe close up permanently.

"Why, you won't believe me. I'm just the screw up. I can never do anything right and you know it… you'll just say what everyone else did,"

"No I won't. Wait a second what did everyone else say?"

"They said it was my fault, that I led him on. But I didn't I swear, ok maybe in the beginning I did but he didn't seem like a creep, he seemed nice and sweet. But he wasn't, he just wasn't… and he never cared about me…. No one that care about me would do something like that would they?" Without realising it Phoebe had blurted out things, things she didn't want Grams to hear. _What am I saying? I'm not supposed to be telling Grams these things? She's only going to judge me, how could I have been so stupid to tell her these things? _ No matter how hard she tried Phoebe couldn't stop talking, it was like her tears – she didn't want to cry anymore but she couldn't stop them from falling.

"But maybe, he does care about me and by acting like that and doing those things he was showing how much he really cares. He just doesn't want me to leave him, and I can't leave him because he loves me,"

"Phoebe, stop slow down. How is this guy?" It was at the moment that Phoebe knew she would have to start from the beginning. She just dreaded the idea that she would have to tell her Grams everything she had tried to keep a secret, but it was for the best. Surely Grams would understand, she would understand that Phoebe had to stay with him.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed

A/N: Ok, so I'm working on a different computer and don't have microsoft word so its a little weird to type on wordpad. I am also having doubts about where I'm taking this fic which is why its sorta hit a slump. So, I will keep writing it but it might not be as good. I just hope that it is. Also, although I will double check there may be some spelling errors that I miss, this wordpad doesn't have a spell check.

Vulnerable Child - Chapter 5

Phoebe sat, not moving, not speaking, not even crying. She just sat there silent, Grams rubbed her shoulder in attempt to encourage Phoebe to talk. Phoebe couldn't form a coherrant thought, her mind was a buzz. How could she explain things to Grams if she couldn't even sort them out in her mind? She looked up at her grandmother, she looked sick with worry.

"Its nothing." shrugged Phoebe,

"Phoebe, please... don't just shrug it off. There is something wrong, what is it?"

"Realy Grams, I was just over re-acting. Nothing is wrong, and I have a lot of homework to do so..." she said, hoping Grams would leave.

"Phoebe, I'm not leaving."

"Grams, really its nothing. Just drop it," sighed Phoebe, growing impatient.

"No. Phoebe, look you mentioned some guy? Who? What did he do to you?" questioned Grams. Her questions annoyed Phoebe, she started breathing heavily trying to control her anger,

"Drop it," she said cruelly, "I have things to do,"

"Phoebe, just tell me,"

"DROP IT!" yelled Phoebe, as she pulled away from her grandmother. She marched out of the bedroom, grabbing a coat on her way. Grams quickly sprung up off the bed and followed Phoebe calling out her name.

"Wait, Phoebe please, wait!" she called but Phoebe ignored her Grams' pleas. She sped towards the front door and slammed out it. She heard Grams close behind her so she started running, feeling her feet slamming hard off the tarmac. She continued running until she was round the corner and as far as she was concerned out of Grams' sight.

Prue sat in the dining room, she had just made some tea and handed Grams a cup, she took a sip from her own cup. Looking up at Grams she could see the concern on her face, suddenly she felt angry.

"How could Phoebe do this?" she asked,

"Prue," said Grams in attempt to interrupt,

"No, I mean it. How could she be so god danmed selfish? I mean you're worried about her and that makes me worry and its probalby nothing, I mean its Phoebe. She's just the little youngest child who act's out and makes things seem bigger than they are. Chances are some boy just dumped her or something trivial. Why should we bother being concerned?" snapped Prue,

"Prudence!" yelled Grams slamming her hand down on the table, "She is your baby sister, that is why we are concerned. She is only fourteen Prudence and she is out there all alone. She is scared and depsite her acting out I know that something is really wrong with her this time. How can you be so heartless?"

"Because I know Phoebe," replied Prue, "Its nothing,"

"Yes it is Prue, you didn't see how upset she was,"

"I did, it was all fake," snapped Prue,  
"I don't want to hear your smartassed remarks Prue."

"But Grams,"

"No, go to your room. Now,"

A/N: Ok, so at least its an update right? I know its not very good and everything I don't know what' s wrong with me why I can't seem to make it work. I will try to make it but I don't wanting it all sounding false which this kinda does. But hey.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed in any way shape or form.

A/N: I am evil. I'm so sorry for not updating in like ages but anyway here you go, as always R&R.

Vulnerable Child – Chapter 6

Phoebe sat cowering in the bathroom corner, her eyes focusing on the counter just above her head. She couldn't see the top of it but new exactly what lay there – her pregnancy test. She had to wait three minutes, before it didn't seem like such a long time but now as the clock slowly ticked on it seemed like forever. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Phoebe's eyes darted to it, as she silently prayed that she had locked it. The door handle rattled but the door didn't open,

"I'm in here," she called through the door,

"I know, Phoebe open up," said Piper from the other side of the door. "Please, its urgent," Phoebe sighed, as she debated getting up off the ground. She stood up and walked over to the door, she held her hand to the lock and waited, "Phoebe?" called Piper.

"Can't it wait like one and half minutes?" called Phoebe, as her eyes glanced over to the test.

"No," replied Piper bluntly, Phoebe began dancing from foot to foot.

"I'll be out in a minute," she called, as she tried to calm herself, Piper couldn't get in, she knew it yet she was worried that somehow the door would unlock.

"Phoebe, just open the door." Demanded Piper, as she rattled to door handle, "Phoebe, now," she said.

"No, Piper… please just hold on a few more seconds," she pleaded as she moved away from the door. "Just a few more seconds," she said quietly to herself as her eyes moved to her test. It sat there, mocking her almost. It knew the truth and wouldn't reveal it to her. She walked over to it, and waited for a few seconds. The knocking on the door came again,

"Phoebe let me in,"

"Hang on," whimpered Phoebe, "I'll be right out,"

"NO!" said Piper, "Let me in… its just me Phoebe. Please," she began pulling on the door handle, rattling it so much she thought it would snap off in her hand. She knew that she wasn't strong enough to force it open, she just had to pray that Phoebe would open the door. "Phoebe!" she yelled. As she banged her fist on the door, "Now!"

"Hang on, literally like two seconds," said Phoebe as she lifted the test, a colour was starting to appear. She bit her bottom lip as she colour appeared.

"Please Phoebe, before you take the test," said Piper, as she let go of the handle. Phoebe dropped the test from her hands and spun round to face the door, she tried to breathe but her lungs refused to let her. She tried to speak but couldn't form words; slowly she walked to the door and slid the lock. She pulled the door open and revealed a frustrated Piper. Piper pushed past Phoebe and slammed the door behind her; she locked the door again and stood staring at Phoebe who was still shocked. Her mouth almost dropped open as tears began welling up in her eyes,

"How?" she asked, "How did you know?"

"You're my sister, of course I'm going to know." Replied Piper, she paused for a second, "And I found the test when I was putting away your clean clothes," she replied honestly.

"And you never said anything…" said Phoebe her voice trailing off, "Why?"

"I didn't want to intrude, but I saw you coming into the bathroom and you never came back out… I knew that's what you were doing. I just thought you'd like someone here… have you taken it,"

"I'm glad you're here Piper… I really need someone…" Replied Phoebe, as she put her arms round her sister and pulled her in for a hug. Piper returned the embrace and gazed around the bathroom.

"Have you taken the test Phoebe?" she asked again after the hug had finished.

"Yeah," said Phoebe quietly, "I was getting the results when you knocked," she said.

"So where is it?" asked Piper as she continued looking around the bathroom.

"There," replied Phoebe, she knelt down on the ground and picked up the test, she held it in her hands face down so she couldn't see the answer. "Can you tell me what it says," she asked Piper as she wiped a tear that dripped slowly down her cheek. Piper nodded and took the test from her; she looked closely at the test and then lifted the leaflet that came with it. She looked back to the test, and then to Phoebe. Her eyes looked disheartened as she moved her glance from Phoebe to the ground,

"What does it say?" asked Phoebe, already knowing the answer from Piper's actions.

"Its positive,"


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Charmed

A/N: THANK GAWD FOR MICROSOFT WORD: sings victory song : I can finally type without having to constantly look at the screen to see if things are going alright. I can leave it all to the end. Plus I think typing on a weird system "WordPad" didn't help the writers block. I can't wait for my first red squiggly line to appear under a misspelled word.

This chapter is written to Ashlee Simpson's Pieces Of Me.

Vulnerable Child – Chapter 7

_On a Monday I am waiting,_

_By Tuesday I am fading,_

_And by Wednesday I can't sleep,_

_Then the phone rings I can hear you,_

_And the darkness is a clear view,_

_Cause you've come to rescue me…_

Phoebe and Piper stood inches apart in the small Halliwell bathroom, Piper moved her hand a quickly wiped a tear that had fallen softly from her eye. Phoebe stood not moving, speaking, or breathing. Her eyes focused on the test which Piper held in her hand, slowly she felt her body falling to the ground.

"Phoebe…" gasped Piper as she caught her sister by the arm, easing her to the floor quietly. "Phoebe, please say something," Phoebe said nothing, didn't even murmur. Piper threw the pregnancy test to the ground as she sat next to her sister. She placed an arm round Phoebe's shoulder supportively, waiting for her to speak. Whilst silently wondering how her little sister was going to cope now, she was someone's mother. Everything was about to change.

_Fall, with you I fall so fast,_

_I can hardly catch my breath,_

_I hope this lasts._

The minutes slowly ticked past, and still Phoebe didn't speak. It was like she was in some kind of trance, she was still aware of what was happening but couldn't do anything. Piper's eyes darted quickly towards the clock; it read 6:05pm. Grams would be serving dinner soon, a family dinner, with questions and concerns. All about Phoebe, all aimed at her, and all needing an answer. An answer she had, but didn't want.

"Phoebe, we need to leave the bathroom… come on. You have to stand up. Please." Said Piper as she took Phoebe once more by the arm. Phoebe limp body fought against her, but she persisted and soon lifted Phoebe to her feet. She coached her out of the bathroom and they walked slowly along the corridor to Piper's bedroom,

"Phoebe everything is going to be alright, I promise," said Piper as she ushered her sister inside, she gently stroked Phoebe's hair as she walked, praying that Phoebe would speak. Even hoping that she would argue that things were screwed up – she knew they were, she just couldn't admit it. She had to be strong, for Phoebe. Time slowly passed and soon Piper heard Grams calling them, she knew it was dinner time, although it felt more like an execution. She began to stand up but felt Phoebe pulling on her arm, she looked down at her little sister whose eye's called out to her in desperation. Tears beginning to form at the corners of her eyes as she pleaded with Piper without saying a word. Piper rested her hand gently on Phoebe's head and stroked her hair, like she had done when Phoebe was younger to comfort her.

"It's okay," She said quietly, as she took Phoebe's hand and led her slowly out of the room.

_Seems like I can finally rest my head,_

_On something real,_

_I like the way that feels,_

_It's as if you know me better,_

_Than I ever know myself,_

_I love how you can tell,_

_All the pieces of me…_

Piper and Phoebe arrived down stairs ten minutes later, with Piper having to convince Phoebe not to run and hide repeatedly. They arrived at the dining room door and saw Grams and Prue already sitting at the table, Phoebe's eyes were bloodshot and widened when she set eyes on the rest of her family. She could tell they were going to be so disappointed in her.

"Phoebe, what's the matter?" asked Grams, "Are you alright," Phoebe nodded her head, and sat down as calmly as she could. Piper sat opposite Phoebe, and smiled as she did so – to try and convince them nothing was wrong. Within minutes everyone lifted their forks and began to eat, everyone but Phoebe. She sat and stared at the food, it seemed wrong to eat.

"Aren't you hungry?" asked Prue, as she nudged Phoebe's elbow. Phoebe shook her head, keeping her face down. She felt tears coming but was determined to fight them off. Prue looked over at Piper, but Piper avoided her gaze looking intently down at her food as though it was the most important thing in the world to her. Prue glanced at Grams, who signalled to her to eat. The meal was eaten in silence, which was unusual in the Halliwell house, there were awkward glances, the clanging of cutlery to plates, the ticking of the grandfather clock merely a few feet away from them but no words.

_I am moody, I am messy,_

_I get restless and I'm senseless,_

_And you never seem to care,_

_When I'm angry,_

_You listen,_

_Make me happy in submission,_

_And you won't stop till I'm there…_

Phoebe and Piper stood in the kitchen, washing dishes silently. Phoebe hadn't uttered a word since taking the test. Piper wanted to help her, but how could she help someone if they wouldn't even speak. Phoebe washes dished methodically, it were as though she were a CD stuck on repeat, into the soapy water, wipe with the cloth, hand to Piper for drying. With every plate, knife, fork and spoon. Everything was the same. Soon there were no more dishes, as Phoebe pulled the plug in the sing she watched as the water slowly drained out swirling round and round. It was as though it was hypnotising her. Piper took Phoebe's hand and squeezed it supportively, she walked her to the kitchen table and sat down.

"Phoebe," she said, and waited for an answer. Minutes slowly ticked by as Phoebe just looked straight ahead. "Phoebe!" said Piper in a stern tone, "Look don't fall apart here Phoebe, you can't fall apart," Piper knew she was being harsh she just hoped that Phoebe would yell at her or argue with her, something. "You have to be strong, and you have to tell Grams." Phoebe's face darted to face Piper's, her eyes beginning to tear once more. "Phoebe don't just stare at me. You know you have to tell her… if you don't… I will." Replied Piper, secretly she knew she never would. She wouldn't betray Phoebe's confidence like that but she hoped Phoebe didn't know this. Phoebe lifted her hand up and wiped away a tear that had fallen, slowly her eyes looked towards the patterned table cloth.

"I'm sorry," she muttered quietly, "I'm so sorry," Piper breathed a sigh of relief when she heard Phoebe speak; she placed her arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"I know you're sorry, I am too. This shouldn't have happened to you, but we just have to deal with it. It's going to be alright," she said supportively.

"How? How is it going to be alright? Everything is so screwed up now. I can't be like this… I can't be a…" she paused,

"What? You can't be what?" asked Piper, already knowing the answer.

"A mother,"

_Fall, sometimes I fall so fast,_

_When I hit that bottom crash,_

_You're all I have._

_Seems like I can finally rest my head,_

_On something real,_

_I like the way that feels,_

_Its as if you know me better,_

_Than I ever know myself,_

_I love how you can tell,_

_All the pieces of me…_

Time passed slowly, and the conversation that Piper had started had ended. Phoebe had fallen into an uneasy sleep at the kitchen table, resting gently against Piper. Her eyes glance towards the clock, it was coming up on eight 'o'clock, they had been there over an hour. Piper glanced round to see Prue standing in the doorway; she walked over quietly and sat down next to Piper. Her eyes looked inquisitive, and Piper knew just what was coming. Her only problem was that Prue always knew how to get information from her younger – weaker – sister. How could she keep Phoebe's secret to herself?

"Piper," said Prue as she looked directly at her,

"Yeah," said Piper trying to sound casual, she glanced to the clock again, how long was this going to last. She looked back at Prue, and tried to act natural.

"What's going on?" asked Prue,

"Nothi…"

"Bullshit," said Prue before Piper could even finish speaking. Piper looked to Phoebe, and back to Prue. "I know something's going on. Its obvious, and I know its between you and Phoebe but I want to know. You're going to tell me,"

"There's really nothing…" she said, her voice growing quieter and quieter by each word.

"Yes there is, and I'm going to find out. You might as well just tell me now, save everyone the trouble."

"I can't." Replied Piper, hoping Prue would stop asking.

"So there is something going on," smirked Prue, slowly she took hold of Piper's free hand and began stroking it gently, "Since when did we keep secrets in this family… we don't. I don't want to start, Piper you know you can trust me. Don't you?"

"No," replied Piper,

"Pardon? You can't trust me?" said Prue, shocked at how forth coming Piper was,

"Not with this…" she replied, as she pulled her hand slowly away from Prue.

_How do you know?_

_Everything I'm about to say,_

_Am I that obvious?_

_And if it's written on my face,_

_I hope it never goes away,_

_On a Monday I am waiting,_

_And by Tuesday I am fading,_

_Into your arms so I can breathe._


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed

A/N: The lyrics used in this song are Gwen Stefani – Danger Zone

Vulnerable Child: Chapter 8

_**I can't imagine how hard it must be, to be you**_

_**Adopting all your history, it's hard being me too**_

_**Are your secrets where you left them?**_

_**Cause now your ghosts are mine as well**_

_**I think it's time I met them and I think it's time you tell**_

Phoebe tossed and turn under her duvet, as though it was strangling her. She fought inside it, trying to escape but failing miserably. Piper stood at her bedroom door, clinging tightly to the doorframe, she watched her sister her faced looked so troubled. Piper slowly crept into the room and sat at the foot of the bed; she placed her hand on Phoebe's duvet and watched her sister. _What are you thinking? What are you dreaming? I can't even imagine what you're going through… _

_**And you should have told me when you met me**_

_**All these things I should know**_

_**I should have asked, we should have talked**_

_**About this so long ago**_

_Phoebe walked up to the school doors, smiling she arrived just as the bell went for registration. She walked into her registration class and sat down beside Ramona, smiling she waved hello._

"_Someone's happy…"_

"_Really, I hadn't noticed," Phoebe lied. She couldn't contain her smile, _

"_So listen, I need a favour… Lewis asked me out this weekend but he wants to double with Graham and Graham doesn't have a date… so I was wondering…" she began but Phoebe cut her off,_

"_You want me to come along, and keep you company," she said, tilting her head in an 'I knew it' way. Ramona looked down towards her desk,_

"_Well, yeah. I mean I've wanted to go out with Lewis for so long and I've never had the chance, and you'll have fun. I know you; you'll have a great time,"_

"_Well," said Phoebe, before pausing, "Normally I would but… I've kinda got something going on with Rick Gittridge," replied Phoebe, her face lit up as she saw Ramona's jealous expression._

"_What! For how long? When did this happen?" Ramona blurted out quickly._

"_What are we playing twenty questions? A while, so I can't go, sorry," With that the bell rang, Phoebe lifted her bag and walked for the exit._

"_Phoebe, you're not a one guy girl, I know you." Ramona called after her,_

"_Maybe I'm changing…"_

Piper sat on the foot of Phoebe's bed, she wanted to wake Phoebe but knew that she needed to sleep. She hadn't been sleeping properly in a while and wanted her to rest, but she didn't want her to dream, unfortunately she couldn't control it.

_**It's not fair, it's not fair**_

_**And don't leave me here**_

_**How's this happening to me**_

_**It feels so lonely here**_

_**We are in a mess, a danger zone**_

_**What will happen next, you never know**_

_**We are in a mess, a danger zone**_

_**What will happen next, you never know**_

_Rick pulled Phoebe close to him, his hands clasped tightly around her waist, he kissed her gently on the lips before she pulled away. Her eyes stayed fixed on his as she pulled herself out of his grasp, she ran quickly from him, heading under the bleachers at the football field. Rick chased after her and caught up with her in a few moments, he always did._

"_Hey, where you going girly," he said as he grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall. He kissed her once more, this time harder and rough; slowly her took both her hands and held them above her head as he began kissing her neck. Phoebe squirmed beneath him, she felt the rough plaster cast of the wall rubbing on her back, scratching tiny cuts. The feeling of his warm, sweaty skin and the cold wall against her skin only made her want him more. But she wanted to make him wait; she wanted to be in control. Slowly she pulled her hands down and placed them around his back, slowly she pulled him T-Shirt off, revealing his sweaty and heaving chest. _

"_What are you doing?" he asked, "You've never been this forward before," he said as he felt Phoebe slowly pull him to the ground,_

"_I'm just having a look see," she replied as she kissed him gently. Soon, he was lying on his back on the floor, panting heavily as Phoebe sat on his chest. His moved his hands to her waist and attempted to pull her top off; Phoebe moved quickly and bent over to kiss his neck. Slowly she lifted his hands and placed them above his head._

"_This isn't like you," he said, _

"_I know…" replied Phoebe. With that Phoebe quickly jumped off him and began running once more, heading out onto the football fields. _

_**Now we share the closet, now you've let me come inside**_

_**And now you're finally undressing, and I feel like I might die**_

_**The damage is infectious, the confession is too late**_

_**And how can I accept this**_

_**How is this happening to me?**_

_Ramona walked towards Phoebe, her face looked angry and made Phoebe's smile disappear almost instantly. She sat down beside Phoebe, without saying a word. Phoebe waited a couple of seconds and then decided to break the ice._

"_Hey, how are you?" she asked, hoping it would open Ramona up – she was right._

"_How am I? I'm pissed!" snarled Ramona, Phoebe looked taken aback._

"_What? Why?"_

"_You. You were supposed to meet me last night, the movies? Remember?"_

"_Oh God, I completely forgot I'm sorry, I was with…"_

"_Rick… I know, you're always with Rick. Always blowing me off to be with him, why? Phoebe I just don't understand why you spend all your time with him. I mean I know he's your boyfriend and whatever… but I'm your best friend"_

"_I'm sorry, it's just whenever I'm with him I can't control myself. I was meeting him before I met you, but I completely lost track of time…"_

"_It's always that excuse,"_

"_I don't know what I can tell you, its just we're at that part of the relationship… we can't keep our hands off each other. I want to kiss him and touch him all the time, even in school. I can't get him out of my head, he's like a drug. When he's in my system I just keep craving him…" Ramona's frown suddenly disappeared, as Phoebe knew it would. She loved hearing the intimate details of any relationship. "When I'm with him, its like he controls me completely, and he just makes me feel so good, so sensual, so turned on… I can't stop thinking about him, about when I'm next going to be with him, when he's next going to touch me. Its like fireworks, inside me," she said, quietly whispering so their teacher couldn't hear._

"_Have you slept with him?" asked Ramona shocked by Phoebe's confession._

"_No, I'm not ready yet… but there has been other stuff,"_

"_Like what…"_

"_Well, a girl has to have some secrets, doesn't she…"_

"_If you're not ready to sleep with him, shouldn't you maybe cool it a little… I mean aren't you leading him on or something?" asked Ramona._

"_No, it's cool… he understands… he'd never go further than I wanted to. He'd never hurt me…"_

_**It's not fair, it's not fair**_

_**And I come up for air**_

_**How's this happening to me**_

_**It feels so lonely here**_

_**We are in a mess, a danger zone**_

_**What will happen next, you never know**_

_**We are in a mess, a danger zone**_

_**What will happen next, you never know**_

_**You never know**_

_**You never know**_

_**All of your secrets**_

_**All your lies, all of it**_

_**We are in a mess, a danger zone**_

_**What will happen next, you never know**_

_**We are in a mess, a danger zone**_

_**What will happen next, you never know**_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Charmed

Vulnerable Child – Chapter 9

"Phoebe," said Piper quietly as she watched her sister staring into space, her eyes cast towards the ceiling, "Phoebe," she said again, tapping her gently on the shoulder. Phoebe blinked suddenly, as if she were snapping back into reality. She took a few seconds, as if she was adjusting to something.

"Sorry, did you say something?" she asked, looking towards Piper. Piper looked down towards the table, and shook her head. Phoebe squinted her eyes, looking puzzled at Piper. After a few seconds Piper looked up at Phoebe, she placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Phoebe, something has to be done." She said, slowly she got up from the table and wandered to the other side of the kitchen,

"What are you talking about?" asked Phoebe, Piper stared at her, almost glaring. She banged her fist on the counter,

"Phoebe. Don't. Ok, you know what I'm talking about, and you know we have to come up with a more permanent solution. We can't keep something like this too ourselves," replied Piper.

"But, everything will be alright," sighed Phoebe, "Remember that's what you told me, you said everything would be ok," She walked over to meet Piper, and took her sister's hand. "You promised me everything would be alright,"

"Don't guilt trip me Phoebe. Ok, just don't. I told you everything would be alright and it will be, when you decide what you're going to do. You can't just expect to keep hiding this from Grams and Prue. They will find out,"

"No they won't." said Phoebe bluntly,

"Phoebe in a few months you're going to start to show… we won't be able to hide this forever." Replied Piper, moving from Phoebe's side.

"We won't have to. It's all going to be over in a little while. Then everything will be back to normal," Said Phoebe, avoiding Piper's worried glances.

"What are you saying?" asked Piper as she marched towards Phoebe, taking hold of her shoulder roughly.

"Two days, that's all that's left. Then everything will go back to normal, and we can just move on."

"Are you…?" asked Piper, shocked.

"Having an abortion… yeah, that's what I'm saying." Replied Phoebe as she started to walk away from Piper. Piper stood in the kitchen for a few moments shocked, she wanted to go and yell at Phoebe, but what could she possibly say to convince her otherwise. It just didn't make any sense to her; Phoebe had always been against abortion. How could she do this? Slowly Piper walked over to the kitchen table, she lifted a pen and began to write. Scribbling what seemed like empty words onto the paper, she had to get all of this out of her system. _How can you be so stupid Phoebe? How can you have been so stupid in the first place, I mean Prue always gets down on you for being useless and stupid and only interested in yourself… but I never thought you'd prove her right. I always thought you'd make something of yourself, just to spite Prue if for nothing else. How can you act like this? I know this situation isn't ideal, but we could handle it… if we told Grams… we need to tell someone else. We cannot deal with this on our own. If you don't tell Grams you're pregnant, I will._

"Pregnant?" came a voice from behind Piper, she spun round her long dark hair swirling violently as she did so. She came face to face with Grams, whose face had grown white with disbelief. Piper sat and stared up at her grandmother, _was I thinking out loud as I wrote? _She thought, but knew Grams had been reading over her shoulder when she grabbed the piece of paper,

"Grams wait!" exclaimed Piper, but despite her feelings she did nothing to get the paper back, maybe she wanted Grams to read it – on some level. Grams' eyes scanned the paper, and slowly Piper watched them begin to tear. After a few moments she sat down next to Piper, Piper chewed nervously on lip.

"Phoebe's pregnant?" asked Grams, suddenly Piper leapt from her chair and stood in front of the counter, she grabbed rag and began scrubbing at the work surface, although it was clean. She worked her way around the kitchen in a matter of seconds, leaving a trail of cleanliness in her wake.

"Piper, sit down… please,"

"It's so dirty in here… maybe I should get started on dinner… what should I make?" she said quickly as she walked to the fridge and opened it, almost burying her head in the contents.

"So, its true then… you always clean or cook when you're nervous. Piper, please stop… you have to tell me what happened." Piper stopped and walked over and sat back down, her head dropped close to the table. She slowly started to sob,

"I'm so sorry Grams… I wanted to tell you earlier,"

"Piper… what's this?" she asked as she slowly wiped Piper's tears away, "Piper, it's not your fault, and Phoebe shouldn't have burdened you with this."

"She didn't, I found out by myself… but it's true," Sighed Piper, slowly she began to wipe away the tears that had formed and rolled down her cheeks. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, Grams we have to do something…" she began,

"We will, don't worry I'll fix everything," Grams cut in, Piper shook her head,

"No, you don't understand… she's going to have an abortion," said Piper. Grams eyes widened, suddenly she was speechless.

"When?" she asked after a few moments.

"Two days…"

"YOU TOLD!" Yelled Phoebe from the kitchen door, Grams and Piper spun round and see Phoebe standing there. Her eyes furious and scowling at the both of them, "I trusted you!"


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed

A/N: Ok, so I am evil and deserve to be shot for waiting this long to update. I've been having serious writers block issues, and well exams AHH! Anyway here is the next chapter. I'm not even sure if any one is still following this fic or not but hey!

Vulnerable Child: Chapter 10

"I'll trust you forever," sighed Phoebe, brushing her short brunette hair out of her face, "Forever until we die, promise." She was sitting in the garden, picking daisies from the vast, green lawn, with Piper. Piper smiled and looked at her ten year old sister, so young. Even though she was only two years older than Phoebe, she still trusted her, and kept her secrets. She looked up towards the house, she saw a thirteen year old Prue sitting at her window, glaring down at them. _How come Prue and I can never have this good a relationship? Why is she so secretive, it's as though she doesn't trust me. Maybe it's because I get along with Phoebe so well, they've never really gotten along… _Her line of thought was interrupted by Phoebe letting out a small squeal. Piper's eyes darted towards the small girl, as she grasped her knee in her hands, letting out small cries.

"Phoebe, what's wrong?" asked Piper as she moved closer to her,

"A bee!" Yelled Phoebe, still clutching her knee as though it was about to fall off. Piper smirked, but quietly so Phoebe wouldn't hear.

"Did you get stung?" she asked. Phoebe nodded, sniffling, and allowing her lips to fall into a small pout. "Let me see," Piper examined Phoebe's knee, the stinger had already fallen out, and there was only a tiny red mark. She rubbed it gently,

"It's alright, see," Phoebe peered down at her knee, the red mark was disappearing quite quickly, she screwed up her face.

"Its not really that bad, is it?"

"Not at all, I mean your leg is going to fall off but that's all," Phoebe's eyes widened when Piper said this, and her face turned a little white, "Kidding," smiled Piper, "You're fine," She pulled herself up off the lawn and began walking to the house. She motioned for Phoebe to follow her, "Come on, we'll put some baking power on it and everything will be fine, that will take the sting away." Phoebe got up and limped after her; she caught up with Piper and smiled.

"You always take care of me,"

Piper sat staring down at her sister; suddenly she was that little girl again - in need of Piper's protection. Piper stood up and walked towards Phoebe, holding her hands out slightly in front of her, as a cautious gesture. Phoebe pulled away from Piper, banging her back off the banister of the stairs as she jerked her body backwards. She let out a hiss of pain, but didn't stop pushing her body backwards.

"Phoebe, please," said Piper, as she continued walking towards her sister.

"No, stay away from me Piper, stay away!" she yelled, as she moved away from the stairs. Piper stopped walking,

"Ok, I've stopped. Please don't shut me out, we need to talk about this. All of us,"

"NO!" yelled Phoebe, "You promised me! You said I could trust you, and I… I thought I could," said Phoebe, she wanted to cry, she wanted to curl up in a corner and sob but she didn't. She didn't want to show her vulnerability.

"Phoebe please, you can trust me! You know you can trust me, I was just doing what I thought was best."

"But you knew, I mean I told you what I was going to do. You knew that I would handle it," said Phoebe, still holding her tears back, refusing to let the flood gates open.

"I couldn't let you do that. Phoebe come on! If you had gone through with that, you… you don't know what you're doing."

"Yes I do! I'm solving my problem! Maybe you should mind your own business!"

"You are my business Phoebe, I care about you, I want to take care of you," said Piper, slowly beginning to edge closer to Phoebe,

"I don't need you to take care of me! I'm old enough to know what's best for me! Why can't you understand that?" pleaded Phoebe, she had reached a corner, and couldn't walk back any further,

"I don't understand it because you got pregnant at 15! How can you think you're in control, you can't go through with this abortion, you won't be able to live with yourself! I can't let you do this!"

"Stop it now, both of you!" said Grams, she had appeared at the kitchen door, "Phoebe needs this abortion. She can't be a mother at 15, she's not old enough. I know it, and deep down you know it too Piper. So she'll keep her appointment, and I'll go with her for support. That is how it has to be,"

"But Grams," Pleaded Piper,

"No, this is not your decision Piper," she said firmly,

"Yeah, well its not yours either," Piper snapped as she marched past Grams, banging into her and storming up the stairs. Phoebe looked up at Grams; she had finally let the tears begin to fall,

"I'm sorry," she sobbed.

"So am I," replied Grams as she walked back through to the kitchen.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed

A/N: I'm officially back and my writers block is totally gone. There may be a lot of chapters written for this tonight! But they won't all be posted; I like to separate chapters between a few days. This chapter may be a little confusing because it jumps from different perspectives all at the same kinda time, you'll understand it more when you read it.

Vulnerable Child – Chapter 11

All she had wanted was to be held, for someone to tell her everything was going to be alright but instead she had been left out in the cold - emotionally. Her eyes began to well with tears as she watched her grandmothers body disappearing slowly inside the kitchen, leaving her alone and afraid in the hallway. She pulled her knees in towards her ever swelling stomach – even though she was barely pregnant she already felt as though she had an enormous bump – as if trying to lock the rest of the world away. Slowly a single tear dropped from her eyes; quickly her hand wiped it away. _Mothers don't cry, mothers are strong, and bold… they look after everyone around them… until this abortion I'm someone's mother… I have to be strong…_ She pushed herself off the ground and stood, calmly trying to stop tears.

As the door swung slowly shut behind her, she felt the cold begin to creep in. It was a warm day outside, tress remained motionless in the light breeze, fighting to retain their upright position, children outside giggled as the played in sprinklers set up in their front yards, even the birds had begun to sing… with every happy laugh, or joyful tune a knife twisted deeper into her heart. The kitchen seemed bitter and unforgiving of her harsh actions. _Why did I just leave her there, upset, crying... pregnant? I should have hugged her, held her, and reassured her that she was still loved… but I couldn't even look at her. All the problems in the past are nothing… just meaningless now. She had always been a wayward child, why didn't I see something like this coming, how could I have been so blind? _Gently gathering cups and other dishes located at varied points around the room she wandered to the sink, and then she heard it. Soft sobs from the hallway, she wanted to run to her, throw her arms around her and never let her go, never let her get hurt again. But she didn't. She turned to face the doorway, everything in her mind was screaming at her to go, but her feet wouldn't move. She heard the tears begin, and as quickly as they had they subsided, to a low murmur. _How can I be so heartless?_

The stairs seemed to go on forever, like every step she took placed three more in front of her. It seemed to take too long for her to reach the top, the effort involved seemed far to great, and her legs seemed to weaken with every breath. A few steps later she allowed her body to fall, landing uncomfortably on a hard step. Her head in her hands she tried to calm down, but inside her anger raged a war. She heard her grandmother in the kitchen, lifting dishes, running the water to clean up. And then, she heard her sister, crying. Lifting her head she listened to the tears, but couldn't understand them. _How could she have been so heartless? Taking a decision like this into her own hands, its not her decision. She doesn't have all the answers, she never will, she couldn't even see what was going on. But I did. I knew. I always know what's happening in this family, I always keep the secrets and fix things, and watch out for every one. What do I get, nothing… shit… but still I'm watching everyone and I didn't know until it was too late. I couldn't stop this, I couldn't tell her to beware something I've never experienced myself… I can't protect her…_

_They're watching me… I can tell. Watching to see what I'm doing, how I'm acting… I can't let them intimidate me…_

_How can she sit there, red eyes, clutching her stomach… how can she expect to sit and eat without knowing I'm watching her… Grams could care less; I mean… she's not even looking…_

_Piper's so angry with me… and Phoebe as well. How can I have failed them so badly, how can I have failed Patty? _

Dinner that evening was awkward, all that could be hear was the clinking of forks to china, and meaningless drone from the television in the other room, for once even Prue sat silently. Phoebe's eyes darted from her grandmother to Piper and back again. Piper's eyes remained focused on her plate, she knew Phoebe was watching her, as she had been secretly watching Phoebe all night, but she refused to look her sister directly in the eye. Grams looked towards a portrait of Patty as a child, _probably reminiscing about the past, about the perfect life before now,_ Piper thought.

"Pass the salt?" asked Prue, nudging Piper out of her vicious thoughts. The salt shaker was scraped along the table, causing an awful noise. Normally this sound would have gone unnoticed, but it cut through the silence sharply. Prue lifted the salt shaker and glanced at her family, looking at each member in a different way.

"May I be excused," Phoebe muttered her plate was still full; she had merely rearranged the food. Grams looked down at her granddaughter's plate.

"You haven't eaten anything," she replied, trying to keep the annoyance in her voice to a minimum.

"I'm not hungry," Phoebe pushed her hair from her face, and attempted to move the plate from her.

"You have to eat, to keep some strength… for… erm… later…" Grams stuttered, phrasing her sentence very carefully.

"I don't want it," Phoebe glared at her grandmother, and then moved her fierce look to Piper, who continued to look at her food. The less she said the better, for now she hadn't said a word, she wanted to keep it that way.

"You can go to you room," said Grams sternly, _I'm the adult; I have to show her that she's not going to beat me… I'm in charge; I know what's best for her… she has to know this… she has to see this…_

"Where else am I going to go? California…" she paused as she got up from the table and began to lift her plate, "I certainly won't be going there in this state," She muttered as she left the room.

"This state? What state is she in?" questioned Prue. Grams and Piper exchanged looks for the first time that night,

"Its nothing, just Phoebe trying to gain sympathy… you know what she's like." Said Grams, and she felt guilty as soon as she had uttered the words.

"But…"

"Drop it Prue," said Piper as she got up from her seat and left the room.

"Its nothing, just Phoebe trying to gain sympathy… you know what she's like." Phoebe heard her grandmother talking to Prue in the other room; her eyes began to well up again as she left out a soft, pain filled sigh. _She thinks I'm just an attention seeker, that's all I am… how can she think that of me? If only she knew, if only she understood what it's like being a teenager, and a girl, and pregnant at fifteen, after… after… well everything. I can't believe she thinks that I'm just an attention seeker…_

_I can't believe she just said that… Phoebe's not an attention seeking, sympathy wanting little kid… she's in real trouble. I just, yeah she was just covering for Phoebe's situation but she could have said something else, why did she say that? _Piper's eyes glared into her grandmother, she glanced to Prue who was still asking questions,

"Drop it Prue," she said before getting up from the table and walking out of the room. She wandered into the kitchen where she found Phoebe; she was standing so quietly it was almost as if she wasn't there. Piper walked up behind her, even though she could feel the hostility coming from Phoebe she still wanted to comfort her. Wanted her to feel safe and loved, to know that no matter what they were sisters and that nothing would ever come between them, not even this. She wanted to reach out to Phoebe, but dared not to. All this issues of that day were still to much in the air, everything and everyone was tense.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed

Vulnerable Child – Chapter 12

"I'm not you know," muttered Phoebe. She felt Piper behind her, could smell her weak perfume minutes ago. Piper stood shell shocked, her arm which just a moment ago had been reaching out for Phoebe had now fallen like a limp, useless, motionless lump at her side. She swallowed and prepared to speak, although she still wasn't sure how to respond.

"I'm not really… I mean yeah, I used to be but this… this wasn't supposed to happen. I wasn't supposed to screw up so badly, to fall pregnant at fifteen. I mean its kinda ridiculous when you think about it, it's the kind of thing you read about in magazines, or see on lifetime TV. It doesn't actually happen." She paused, and turned to face Piper, a small smile spreading across her face, "Well, actually that's not entirely true. I guess all those lifetime stories have to be based on something right, I mean people can't just think these things up outta no where, right…" She looked to Piper for approval of what she was saying, but found only a silent stony look. It wasn't that Piper was being hostile, she really wasn't. She just didn't know how to respond, how can you respond when you're younger sister is trying to understand something this huge? She remained silent.

"Or maybe they did, and then someone saw the movie and thought you know that would be kinda cool. To have a baby that young, you could be a cool mom, a day care gym slip mom. A mom who wears cool clothes and knows about stuff, maybe some people want that." She shrugged her shoulders, knowing that it was a very small percentage of people that wanted that, "I sure didn't. I wanted to go to all the cool parties, kiss the boys, fall in love, but not have kids. Not yet. I want a career, I don't know what kinda career I want, but I want one. Not many people know that, they just see the outside me. The girl who does go to all the cool parties, the girl who kisses all the boys – all the wrong boys – the girl who seems like she having the time of her life." She paused again, before Piper's silence had been worrying but now it was comforting, now she could just talk. "But…" she paused again, as if trying to get up the courage, "You know something, they never peel away the layers. If they did they would see me, for me… you know. I mean, like see the girl who doesn't really enjoy the parties, often enjoying watching TV more than partying. They would see the girl without the perfect family, or the perfect boyfriend… they would see the girl who hates her boyfriends. The girl, who uses them, uses them in order to try and dull something out. To feel something more."

She stopped once more and looked towards the kitchen table; Piper took her hint and walked towards it. Then they sat. Phoebe didn't say anything else for several minutes. Her eyes just darted from each different corner of the room.

"I'm not saying I'm unhappy all the time, sometimes I'm happy. Mostly when I'm at home, in my room, or at the mall with you and Prue… places where the pressures off. But people don't see this Phoebe, they just see the Phoebe with mysterious bruises on her arms, at least recently they do." This caused Piper to become worried, her eyebrows raised and she listened more intently,

"I tell them that Rick and I just were trying new things… they giggle and call me sexy nicknames. Build this false persona even more, but that leaves me wondering… If I' helping to build this brick wall of a reputation around myself how long before it all comes crashing down? Just now, I want to tear it down, brick by brick."

"Go on," said Piper quietly, she hadn't wanted to say anything but felt that if she didn't Phoebe would shoot off in a tangent and she wouldn't find out about the bruises she was suddenly so curious about.

"The bruises, yeah… well they were the most obvious sign. I should have looked at them and saw Rick for what he was… but I didn't. I stayed with him, I told myself I loved him. I wasn't true of course, I didn't. I don't love him. How can you love someone who hurts you?" The question made Piper stop breathing, and Phoebe stop talking. It seemed as though she needed an answer before she could continue, but it was an answer that Piper couldn't give her. So they waited.

Within a few seconds Piper began to breathe again, and with every shallow breath that she took Phoebe began working up the courage to continue. A tear began to slowly run down her cheek,

"How can you love someone who calls you names, like slut, and whore, and bitch… how can you stay with someone who yells and you and tells you you're nothing without them… how can you stay with someone who raped you?"

Piper's eyes widened, and she looked directly at her sister. She hadn't known this, she just assumed that the baby was a result of Phoebe being stupid and irresponsible. Now she knew it was something much graver, she now understood more why Phoebe wanted this abortion, why she needed this abortion. Although she still didn't condone it, she understood it. This is what Phoebe had needed all along.

"I'm not you know…"

"Not what?"

"I'm not all those things Grams said, but I am… I'm…" Piper stared at Phoebe inquisitively, Phoebe bit gently on her bottom lip before she spoke again,

"I'm in trouble,"


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed

Vulnerable Child – Chapter 13

Two days passed quickly, before anyone had time to stop and breathe Grams and Piper were taking Phoebe to the clinic. Sitting in the back seat of the car Pipers mind was a buzz, she was going over the event of the past few days. _How can things have gone this far? I really thought I could have convinced Phoebe to stop this abortion… But I couldn't. I should have tried harder._ Piper's line of thought was interrupted by the sharp squeal of the brakes. She lifted her head and peered out the front window. They had arrived.

Piper looked around the clinics waiting room; it was almost full of solid white blocks and smelt of hospital strength disinfectant. Grams checked Phoebe in, whilst she and Piper took a seat; listening to Grams almost whispering Phoebe's details to the receptionist. Tapping her feet nervously Phoebe sat clutching her stomach. Piper gently squeezed her hand reassuringly and smiled at her. They still hadn't spoken about Phoebe's rape confession; Piper didn't know how to handle that. She wanted Phoebe to tell her it wasn't true, but she knew that Phoebe wouldn't lie about something like that.

"Piper," said Phoebe, as the tapping stopped,

"Yeah," Piper replied, keeping her eyes facing forward.

"What's going to happen?" asked Phoebe, Piper felt her body shaking as she sat,

"I don't know really," replied Piper, "I think maybe they'll give you a pill or something… depending on how far along you are there might be a different… procedure," Piper was trying to sound self-assured and informed but she could tell that her voice was shaky, she didn't actually know what was going to happen.

"Procedure, so does that mean… like an operation or something?" questioned a scared sounding Phoebe.

"No, well I don't think so… everything will be fine. I promise." Phoebe sighed and looked towards the ceiling,

"I'm sorry," she murmured,

"So am I, I'm so sorry," said Piper turning to face Phoebe. "I'm sorry you have to go through this, I wish this had never happened to you but it has and we'll deal with it. I'll help you through this, and I'll always be here for you, I promise you that,"

"That's two promises you've made me today," joked Phoebe, Piper smiled and pulled her sister into what would have been a long embrace if it hadn't been cut short.

"Phoebe Halliwell," called a nurse.

A/N: Ok, so this chapter is way short. I know but I didn't really want to focus too much on this here, so just a short chapter. But don't worry; the next one will be up very soon. So you won't have too wait too long. R&R please.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed

Vulnerable Child – Chapter 14

Phoebe and Piper sat silently at home in the solarium. Sitting in silence had become a common activity in the Halliwell house. Phoebe's eyes gazed outside where the rest of the world moved on, ignoring her pain.

"What are you thinking?" asked Piper, looking towards her starry eyed sister.

"I was just thinking how nice it is in here, so warm and peaceful," Piper nodded in agreement, "I was thinking about putting the crib in here sometimes, and maybe a rocking chair for me to sit on. That would be nice, don't you think," Piper quickly jumped out of her chair and walked swiftly towards Phoebe,

"Crib? What do you mean crib? Phoebe?" she blurted out, already knowing what was coming,

"I couldn't do it." Said Phoebe, "You were right… I was in that room and the nurse, she handed me a gown," she paused and smiled, "I remember thinking that it was a horrible colour, all blue grey and lanky looking. After I changed the nurse, she… she did an ultrasound just to check things out, you know," Piper nodded, "I couldn't see anything, to start with I thought maybe there wasn't anything there but then, I heard it," She paused,

"Heard what?" asked Piper, gazing curiously at her sister,

"A little _bomp bomp bomp_ sound, at first I wasn't sure what it was and then she told me… it was the baby's heartbeat. That's when I knew, I knew I couldn't do it." She looked towards Piper, expecting to see a happy face but she was met with a grave expression.

"Phoebe," sighed Piper,

"I thought you'd be happy, you didn't want me to have the abortion,"

"Well…" said Piper, thinking very carefully about her choice of words, "I didn't want you to have it – that's true – but after what you told me, about you and Rick, I understood why you needed it…" she stopped talking seeing the glow fade from Phoebe's face.

"You think I made the wrong choice?" she asked, Piper shrugged. She wanted to reassure Phoebe that she'd done the right thing, to tell her they would cope with this new little baby, but she didn't know if she could. It would be an outright lie, she didn't know how they'd cope, she wasn't sure if they could. She glanced at Phoebe, and saw the despair in her eyes; she could tell that she was wishing she had killed her baby. Piper knew what she had to do,

"No. It was your choice and you went with your heart, we'll cope." So she lied to Phoebe, she lied to protect her and to keep her and her child safe.

"What are we going to tell Grams?" asked Phoebe, Piper shook her head,

"I don't know. But we have to tell her, and soon… we need to prepare for this baby…"

"Yeah only eight months or so left, not that long… better get some things organised,"

"Yeah," said Piper taking Phoebe's hand and squeezing it.

"Come on Patty, you can do it," said Grams, squeezing Patty's hand tightly as she gave it one last push to bring her newest daughter into the world. Patty let out a raging scream, and then sighed. She panted deeply but stopped completely when she heard a small whimpering sound.

"Congratulations… you've just brought your daughter into the world," smiled a nurse, handing Patty the tiny baby. She was wrapped in a towel that seemed entirely too big for her but at the same time fitted her so right. Patty watched the baby squirm around her in her arms, trying to break free from the towel. Patty lifted her hand and gently touched the baby's nose, "Gotcha," she smiled, and carefully took her hand. "Hi there, nice to meet you… thanks for the morning sickness," she joked.

"Oh Patty, she's perfect… and she's charmed,"

"I know, you're my perfect little girl… perfect little Phoebe," she smiled again, it seemed as though she would never stop smiling,

"Phoebe?" questioned Grams,

"Yep, Phoebe…" replied Patty, as she waited for her mothers comment,

"Another 'P', well I guess it's consistent," Patty sighed, and gaped down at Phoebe,

"My precious little Phoebe,"

Grams stared across the kitchen table, her eyes looking empty, as if there was nothing behind them. Phoebe and Piper sat across from her, Phoebe was clutching Piper's hand so tightly Piper winced with pain every now and then. Phoebe had just told Grams that she hadn't went through with the abortion, and was awaiting her reply.

"Well," said Grams after several minutes had passed,

"Well? That's all you can think to say?" Phoebe said without thinking about how it might sound.

"Phoebe, you have just given me a lot of information… I have to think it through,"

"I just need to know if you'll support me with this," sighed Phoebe, "I need my family with me,"

"I know you do, and I will support you no matter what… I just don't know how we're going to deal with this; I just don't know Phoebe,"

"The only thing we have to say right now is that we're going to deal with it," said Piper, "We don't have to worry about how and where and when things are going to happen… we just have to deal with it, and we will." Phoebe and Grams looked towards her,

"Piper, when did you take charge?" asked Grams,

"When you couldn't," replied Piper, she knew that she was being a little cheeky, but right now someone needed to be in control of the situation. Grams was too disappointed although she would never admit to it, and Phoebe was still just a child, Prue didn't have any idea what was happening, so it fell to Piper.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed

A/n: As I have never had a child I don't really know at what developmental stages babies start to kick, and things like that so I'm just kinda guessing my way through this. Just in case you're thinking ok that wouldn't be happening yet.

Vulnerable Child – Chapter 15

TWO MONTHS LATER

Phoebe lay awake in her bed, running her fingers gently across her stomach, along it still wasn't visible to anyone else Phoebe could feel it expanding. She looked towards the clock, the digits read 10:30 am, and she knew that she should be getting up now but couldn't pull herself out of her bed. _I have to get up, I really should be getting right about now… why aren't I? _It was the date of her first scan, a part of her was looking foreword to it but some of her was dreading it… _What if my baby isn't healthy… what if there are complications because I'm so young?_ A million questions were racing through Phoebe's head. Slowly she got out of her bed and began to get dressed, she tried pulling on a pair of jeans but found them too restricting and so threw them in a heap on the ground.

"Damn!" she cursed, "Those fit me last week," she searched through her closet and eventually found some jogging pants, pulling them on with a T-Shirt she headed down stairs.

"Phoebe, you look quite disorientated today," smiled Grams when she saw her granddaughter's ensemble.

"I just had to get rid of another pair of jeans!" she grumbled, "I hate this, it's not bad enough that I was to throw up all the time but I'm getting fat, those were really great jeans… now I can't wear them ever,"

"Phoebe that's not true. You're not getting fat, your pregnant, it's different. The morning sickness will pass, and you'll be able to wear the jeans again when the baby's born,"

"I'm ugly and gross," Phoebe protested,

"No you're not," sighed Grams walking over to Phoebe and placing her arm around her shoulders, "You have that pregnant lady glow,"

"What do you mean?" asked Phoebe, every time she looked in the mirror all she was her protruding stomach and ill looking face.

"Whenever a woman is pregnant she always has this kind of glow about her, a natural beauty that you can't get at any other time. Everything about a pregnant woman is beautiful, what's happening to her body, how she looks, what's going to come from being pregnant, everything. And everything about you is beautiful," Phoebe sniffled, holding back a happy tear,

"Why are you getting upset?" asked Grams,

"You called me a 'pregnant woman'" she paused, "Not just a silly girl or anything but a 'woman' it's silly but that means something,"

"It's not silly at all," smiled Grams hugging her granddaughter, "Now how about some eggs for breakfast,"

"Eggs?" said Phoebe, as she heard her stomach growling at her,

"Yeah, you love eggs,"

"Not today Grams," she said rushing her hand to her mouth and running from the room.

Casually wandering around the town centre Phoebe's fingers were telling her to go home, her shopping bag handles were digging into her fingers leaving them red and angered. She knew she was only a few blocks from her house but it seemed like forever until she reaches it. Turning a sharp corner her thoughts about her hands were interrupted by a familiar – yet unwelcome – face, Ricks. She stopped and looked up at him, amazed that her legs weren't turning to jelly and her words weren't getting ready to trip her up.

"Rick…" she said quietly after a few moments,

"Phoebe," she smirked, "How's it been going?" Phoebe smiled, trying to act cool,

"Great, never better," she lied, she hoped he didn't know about her baby, and how he'd hurt her,

"Really…"

"Yeh," she lied, "Everything's fine,"

"So you and my baby are doing fine then," he smirked. _Fuck… he knows _Phoebe took a few seconds,

"What baby?" she asked,

"Don't play games with me Phoebe; I know you're pregnant… I'm just here to tell you I'm not being a dad… not interested."

"You're right… I was pregnant… because you're a fucking rap…" she composed herself before saying any more, "But I'm not anymore…"

"You got rid of it?" he questioned, "I didn't think you had it in you,"

"Neither did I." she shot back,

"Well I guess I don't know you that well,"

"No, you don't," she said as she shifted her position so the bags weren't hurting her hands as much, Rick reached out to take the bags from her but she jerked away, "I got it," she said, and although her hands were red, screaming at her to put the shopping down she marched on. Past him, and refused to look back at him, at his eyes that had once captivated her, the eyes that she had got lost in. She knew that whatever she had felt for him was gone, although she couldn't deny her feelings, she couldn't feel them anymore. She continued her short walk, trying not to think of Rick, but his face, his smirk, his attitude plagued her thoughts… and his baby plagued her womb.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed

A/N: I deserve shot. Shoulda updated way sooner, so sorry. Hope you like this new chapter. The words in this song are from Louise's – Don't Give Up

Vulnerable Child: Chapter 16

Phoebe's encounter with Ricky had left her raw, emotionally and physically. She sat on her bedroom floor clutching her old journals; she flipped through the pages smiling. It was ironic; she had stopped writing in her journals when she fell pregnant, the first big thing to happen to her and it wasn't even documented.

_When the sky that once was blue has turned to grey,_

_Nothing but troubles in your way,_

_When the water that you drink from have run dry,_

_And tears are welling in your eyes…_

Phoebe continued flicking through the pages as she heard Piper arrive and climb the stairs, soon she was sitting next to Phoebe.

"What are you doing?" she asked, glancing around the room at the scattered journals.

"Reading," said Phoebe gently, it shocked Piper how much she had changed in the short months she had been 'with child', "My journals, there are lots, lots of entries about Ricky," she squirmed,

"Really?" said Piper, not actually knowing how to react,

"Yeah, like this one… 'I saw him again today, I don't know what it is about him… maybe it's his eyes? Smouldering and mysterious? Its weird, I know he's bad, and will hurt me but I'm drawn to him, I long for him, to kiss him, to have him near me…'" her voice trailed off.

"What's wrong?" asked Piper,

"Well… we all know where that led, now I'm trapped, like this,"

"Is that really how you feel?"

"Yes,"

"You shouldn't."

_The storm will pass, you'll be stronger_

_Moving on, standing taller,_

_Ready to face another day,_

_Where ever you go, Whatever you do,_

_I'll be by your side, so don't five up,_

_No matter how high, the mountain you climb,_

_You strong deep inside so don't give up…_

Piper moved towards Phoebe, taking hold of her hand and squeezing it affectionately,

"You can't think like that," said Piper, "I know this situation isn't ideal but, you have to make the most of it. If you keep thinking that your trapped then things aren't' going to work, you'll end up resenting your child. That's not fair on it. You have to forget about Ricky, for your child,"

"How can I forget about him, every time I think about my baby, I think about its father… every single time,"

"Your baby doesn't have a father," said Piper, she knew it sounded harsh but she needed Phoebe to understand her,

"What?" said Phoebe looking shocked, "Why would you say that?"

"Because I need you to believe it. I need you to understand that your baby has a biological father, but that's all. A father is someone who wants to be with their child, and the mother wants to be involved… and more than anything loves their family. This baby, doesn't have that…" she paused and looked towards Phoebe, who was cuddling her ever expanding stomach, "But it does have you… and the rest of us. This baby will be loved, and it will be cared for and above everything else it will have a mother, and a good mother."

"Yeah, sure," said Phoebe, looking disheartened,

"But not unless you forget about Ricky and move on with your life, and I mean truly move on. You can't keep pretending he's something he's not, and you can't think that he wouldn't hurt you and your baby… he's the bad guy,"

_When the load on your shoulders seems too much,_

_You just need a human touch,_

_When the fire in your heart is almost gone,_

_That is where the life once shone,_

_The sun will rise on a new tomorrow,_

_No more tears, no more sorrow,_

_Your gonna see a brighter day…_

Piper and Phoebe sat in silence for the longest time; their breathing was the only sound that could be heard. Slowly Phoebe got up and wandered to the window, she found herself looking out it a lot more recently, and with new found eyes. Suddenly she saw everything differently, if she saw a woman jogging in the morning she would wonder what she was thinking, what she trying to escape by jogging… if she saw a young boy, she would wonder if her son or daughter would laugh like him, or run for the ice cream truck, and play hop scotch in the street. If she saw a teenage boy she would wonder about his character, was he like Ricky, would he use someone and leave them, or was he one of the nice ones she read about in romance novels. She didn't know.

"You're right… I need to forget about him for my baby, for my son." She said, once again clutching her stomach.

"Son?" questioned Piper looking towards Piper, "How do you know it's a boy?"

"Just a feeling, like I've been more inclined to wear less pink, and eat curry and just little things… it doesn't seem like I'm carrying a girl… it's a boy. I bet,"

"How do you feel about that?" asked Piper,

"As long as its happy, healthy, and mine… I don't care… I just want a healthy baby, I don't care if it's a boy or girl, or whatever. As long as its mine,"

_When the load on your shoulders seems too much,_

_You just need a human touch,_

_When the fire in your heart is almost gone,_

_That is where the life once shone,_

_The sun will rise on a new tomorrow,_

_No more tears, no more sorrow,_

_Your gonna see a brighter day…_

"Phoebe," said Piper, joining Phoebe at the window, "I'm so proud of you, you know that don't you?" she said,

"What? Why are you proud of me... I screwed up Piper, got I into this mess and now things are just wrong and… it's not a good situation."

"I know that, but you're dealing with it, you're making it a good situation, a better one that it could have been before. I admire that, you're beginning to see the positive things, and not the negative. You'll be a great mother, even if you are so young. But still…" she stopped,

"What?" asked Phoebe, Piper hesitated, glancing around the room,

"I sometimes wish that… I could have taken this away from you, taken your place. You don't deserve this, and I could have done it,"

"No. Don't say that. Don't even think it. You don't deserve this any more than I do, you deserve it even less. You're good, and kind and pure, I've never known anyone who loved and cared so much… This is my fault, I screwed up but I'm not going to screw up anymore, I'm not. I'm going to change, to be stronger for my baby… but I can't do it alone. I need you."

"You've got me,"

_I will take your place,_

_I will carry you,_

_When its hard to face,_

_What I've put you through,_

_Any road you take,_

_Or mistake you make,_

_I'll be there to share every step you take…_


End file.
